Confession
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Segundo One-Shot de la saga "Dragon Ball" basado en el doujinshi Tentekomai. Mirai Trunks está decidido a confesarle a Gohan lo que siente por él, por supuesto, el niño cree que se trata de una simple broma pero lo que estaba diciendo era muy en serio causando que se asustara ¿podrá disculparse con él a tiempo? Dejen reviews [Contenido Shota y Shounen-ai]


Nota: Este es el segundo One-Shot que escribo de la saga "Dragon Ball" y también está basado en un fan manga llamado Tentekomai, entre una de sus historias encontré una que me pareció linda pero no me gusto como terminaba, el final me pareció muy triste así que yo me tome la libertad de pasar el dialogo del fan comic a modo One-Shot pero a diferencia del final original, quise hacer algo distinto…

También puede que haya un flashback basado en una de las múltiples historias de un doujinshi llamado Thank you for the lucky star.

En fin, no haré más spoilers, la saga anime "Dragon Ball", el manga y sus películas no me pertenecen, todo eso le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a Toei Animation. El doujinshi Tentekomai y Thank you for the lucky star le pertenecen a su respectivo artista y el final alterno para la historia es de MI propiedad.

Advertencia: puede contener escenas shota debido a que este es un One-Shot del ship Mirai Trunks x Gohan.

Bien ¡A trabajar!

* * *

Mirai Trunks se encontraba parado en la puerta de la casa en la montaña Paoz donde vivían Goku, Chi-chi y Gohan, estaba algo nervioso ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Había ido hasta allí por una muy buena razón y después de mucho pensarlo decidió que le diría al niño lo que sentía por él.

- _Muy bien, ya estás aquí. No hay vuelta atrás, hoy es el día…_ -pensó Trunks cerrando su mano derecha a modo de puño-hoy voy a confesarle a Gohan lo que siento por él-

El peli lila respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios, tocó la puerta y esta se abrió por si sola como si nada, decidido entro al interior de la casa.

-Uh, disculpen pero… ¿Gohan está…?-preguntó Trunks pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, al parecer ni Goku ni Gohan estaban solos, en la casa se encontraban los demás guerreros Z: Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, todos hablaban entre ellos y se reían de quien sabe que… ¡hasta Vegeta estaba ahí! Que incómodo…

-Oh ¿estás aquí? Me alegra que hayas venido así que puedes hacer esto, Trunks-dijo Goku-ven, siéntate con nosotros jajajaja-

El peli lila accedió y fue a sentarse en el suelo junto a los demás guerreros Z, Goku le acercó un pequeño vaso de vidrio para beber sake (*) con ellos. Por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron para ver al pequeño Gohan quien se encontraba parado ahí escuchando lo que hablaban sus amigos con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ver al niño de esa manera hizo que se sonrojara levemente y su corazón comenzó a latir.

-Lo sabía, esto era una mala idea… querer confesarle a Gohan mis sentimientos, es algo presuntuoso de mi parte-pensó Trunks sosteniendo el pequeño vaso que le habían dado, fingió beber aunque ya sabía que estaba vacío, Goku lo vio dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Gohan!-dijo el sayajin llamando al niño quien reaccionó enseguida-ve a servirle algo de sake a Trunks, él vino aquí después de todo…-

-Ah, ¡Está bien!

Gohan obedeció a su padre y fue con la botella de Sake a donde estaba sentado su mejor amigo del futuro, comenzó a servir la bebida en el pequeño vaso.

-Aquí tienes, Trunks.

El peli lila sintió que con solo escuchar su linda voz iba a enloquecer, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Intentó tranquilizarse buscando las palabras adecuadas para transmitirle al menor sus sentimientos.

-Gohan…

 ** _"_** ** _¡Sí! Es ahora o nunca ¡hazlo!"_** le dijo su conciencia motivándolo a decirle a Gohan lo que sentía por él.

-Ah…um, Gohan…-dijo Trunks, el menor lo miraba sin entender que estaba intentando decirle, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro-yo… yo… estoy enamorado de ti-

-Ja…-dijo Gohan pero enseguida se echó a reír pensando que lo que dijo su amigo era una broma o probablemente era efecto del alcohol que alguno de sus amigos le había dado como una fase experimental-jajajajaja otra vez, otra vez, otra vez jajajaja ¡eres muy gracioso, Trunks!-

El peli lila soltó el agarre que aplicó en el hombro de Gohan, se quedó sorprendido ante su reacción y como se reía de lo que había dicho, no le veía lo divertido al asunto, estaba siendo serio con él, apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del menor quien no dejaba de reírse.

-Gohan, esto no es una broma. Lo que estoy diciendo es en serio, de verdad estoy enamorado de ti-dijo el peli lila mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El niño de repente dejó de reírse, se quedó callado mirando a su mejor amigo del futuro y su expresión paso de divertida a una de miedo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que responderle, cerró fuertemente los ojos bajando la cabeza, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su carita; se apartó de Trunks y corrió a la puerta para salir de ese lugar.

-¡Gohan! ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Chi-chi viendo que su hijo había corrido hacia la puerta, Gohan no le respondió, no estaba acostumbrado a desobedecer a sus padres, mucho menos a su madre pero tenía que irse de ahí, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se alejó volando, los demás guerreros Z vieron lo que pasó pero no sabían muy bien porque el menor había huido de esa manera, la mujer pelinegra se quedó estática por un segundo pero enseguida reaccionó y vio fijamente a Goku-¡Goku! Necesito que vayas a buscar a Gohan-

El sayajin estaba por ir a buscar al niño, no debería estar afuera y debía encontrarlo antes de que Chi-chi se preocupara y se enfadara más.

-No se preocupen, yo iré a buscarlo-dijo Trunks.

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? Escucha, no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gohan para que huyera así pero será mejor que no eches a perder más la situación-dijo Vegeta.

-Entiendo que yo fui el que lo asustó pero quiero intentar arreglar las cosas con él-respondió Trunks, se levantó de su lugar, fue hacia la puerta y salió de ahí volando. Chi-chi, Goku y los demás guerreros Z lo vieron alejarse mientras la mujer pelinegra esperaba y rogaba porque el joven del futuro encontrara al niño pronto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan había estado volando por un largo rato hasta que llegó a una parte algo frondosa del bosque, supuso que no iban a encontrarlo ahí pero por si acaso intentó esconder su ki pero fue inútil, respiraba agitadamente y su mirada se enfocó en el cielo nocturno el cual apenas estaba oculto por los árboles, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, un leve sonrojo volvió a hacerse presente en su rostro.

- _No entiendo… no puedo entenderlo_ -pensó Gohan- _¿por qué Trunks dijo algo así? Crei que solo estaba jugando conmigo pero no fue así, y si… ¿y si en verdad está enamorado de mi?_ -

Estaba confundido al respecto, es más, no estaba muy seguro de lo que tanto él como el peli lila sentían por el otro, desde hace tiempo se le hacía sospechoso como Trunks actuaba de forma rara con él, era un poco más cariñoso y siempre quería protegerlo o estar con él la mayor parte del día, le resultaba incómodo aunque por otro lado no podía negar que sentía una cálida sensación en su vientre cuando él lo miraba… ¡Dioses! Esto estaba mal, muy mal pero ¿por cuánto tiempo iba a seguir ocultando que también estaba enamorado de él?

Trunks volaba por aquel bosque buscando al menor, ya sabía que él iba a venir a ese lugar, estuvo mirando en la zona menos frondosa creyendo que Gohan podía estar ahí pero no lo encontró; estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, sabía que había sido una mala idea haberle dicho al niño de cabellos oscuros que estaba enamorado de él pero después de considerarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que tanto el menor como Mirai Gohan eran la misma persona así que no había ningún problema con ello. Continuó volando hasta que llegó a la parte más frondosa del bosque y se detuvo allí mirando a su alrededor.

Era evidente que el menor se asustaría ante su confesión, supuso que era algo normal en él, después de todo tenía solo once años, recordó que él también había pasado por la misma situación cuando su sensei, Mirai Gohan le había confesado sus sentimientos por él, la única diferencia era que él tenía un año menos que el Gohan de esa línea de tiempo, era cierto que al principio se había asustado pero después de un tiempo logró aceptar que sentía lo mismo por él y sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gohan no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, tenía que hacerlo, debía decirle a Trunks lo que sentía por él, no sabía cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa para confesarle al menor sus sentimientos, tampoco sabía cuál sería su reacción ¿le correspondería sus sentimientos de la misma forma? ¿lo rechazaría? ¿le tendría miedo? ¿lo odiaría y quizás no querría volver a verlo? La última opción la descartó enseguida, Trunks no lo odiaría, nunca haría eso, lo más probable es que no quisiera volver a hablarle por un tiempo, Sus pensamientos se borraron al ver que estaba tan solo a pocos centímetros frente al menor, caminó con un poco de nerviosismo hacía el sintiendo como un ligero calor invadía su rostro, específicamente sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un leve color rojo._

 _-Trunks._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Gohan-san?-preguntó el menor._

 _-Ah, hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarte… he estado pensando mucho sobre eso y de hecho, debería decírtelo, creo…_

 _-¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Qué es?_

 _-Honestamente, creo que estarías realmente conmocionado... pero lo que voy a decir lo digo en serio. Trunks, me gustas-le confesó Gohan, espero pacientemente la respuesta del joven de cabellos lilas o que al menos diera una pequeña reacción de disgusto o rechazo pero no pasó nada._

 _-¿Eh?-dijo Trunks, su reacción era diferente de las que Gohan había estado suponiendo unos momentos atrás, se veía ¿atónito? No, eso no era posible, su reacción… parecía que estaría por echarse a llorar en cualquier momento._

 _-¿Trunks? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó Gohan, quiso acercarse al menor pero este solo se apartó de él y sin decir ninguna palabra se alejo corriendo de allí-¡Trunks, espera!-_

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

- _Gohan ¿dónde estarás?_ -pensó Trunks, sus pensamientos se borraron al sentir el ki del menor no muy lejos de él- _¡te encontré!_ -

Sin perder más tiempo bajó volando hasta el árbol donde estaba el niño, aterrizó a unos pocos metros para no asustar otra vez al menor. Comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol donde Gohan estaba sentado, se detuvo tan solo unos pocos centímetros y pudo ver como el niño abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su cabeza en ellas, se acercó un poco más y apoyó su mano en el hombro del menor, ante el tacto Gohan se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes azules de cierto peli lila del futuro.

-¿T-Trunks? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Gohan alejándose un poco-¿c-cómo me encontraste?-

-Pude sentir tu ki y supe que estarías escondido en este lugar-respondió Trunks sentándose junto al niño, Gohan lo miro por un segundo pero después se acercó más a él, hubo un breve momento de silencio hasta que el peli lila decidió romperlo-escucha, Gohan, yo… lamento haber dicho lo que dije hace un rato-

-¿Te refieres a eso de que estas enamorado de mi?

-Sí, solo venía a decirte que lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte con mi confesión ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvida todo lo que pasó, entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi… podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando por eso?-dijo Gohan sin mirar a su amigo del futuro-Trunks…yo… no sé cuando comenzó todo esto, no estoy seguro de cuando empecé a tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia ti pero…-

El peli lila se quedó callado escuchando atentamente las palabras del niño ¿Acaso iba a decirle lo que él pensaba que iba a decirle?

-Pero, creo que tú me gustas. No, eso es poco, no solo me gustas, Trunks, siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mi… yo… yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió su corazón latir de felicidad ante las palabras dichas por aquel niño, aquel adorable niño que le hacía recordar tanto a su sensei, no estaba soñando ni imaginando cosas ¿cierto? Porque de ser un sueño no quería despertar nunca ya que se sentía feliz y seguro en él.

-Gohan… tu ¿de verdad estás enamorado de mi?-preguntó Trunks, aún seguía dudando si eso era una simple fantasía suya o la realidad. El menor se rió para sus adentros al escuchar esa pregunta obviamente tonta por parte del peli lila, se calmó un poco y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

-Eso ya lo dije hace unos segundos, al principio puede que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti. Pensé que solo era atracción física y nada más pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los días, comencé a sospechar ya que últimamente te comportabas muy raro conmigo, nunca querías dejarme solo, me sentía incómodo pero a la vez me gustaba que estuvieras que estuvieras tanto tiempo conmigo. Después de pensarlo, llegue a considerar la posibilidad de que me gustas y que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti, Trunks.

El peli lila sonrió sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no supo si fue por impulso o decisión propia, solo sabía que atrajo al menor hacia él uniéndolo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, Gohan se sonrojó levemente pero se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amigo del futuro. Transcurrieron unos tres o cuatro minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se decía nada hasta que finalmente se separaron para verse a los ojos, ambos pudieron ver reflejada una conexión con sus almas como si hubieran sido hechas para estar juntas desde el origen de los tiempos pero eso ya sería mucho pedir, Trunks llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Gohan acariciándola tiernamente, el menor solo sonrió y se rió un poco, aquel tacto le daba cosquillas, sintió como el peli lila rodeaba la pequeña cintura del menor para levantarlo y poder acomodarlo en su regazo.

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks haciendo que este lo mirara sin poder ocultar su sonrojo que crecía más.

-¿Uh?

-Gohan, te amo.

-Lo sé, Trunks. Yo también te amo, te amo mucho-respondió el menor, sus rostros estaban escasos centímetros separados y podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro, Gohan cerró los ojos al igual que el peli lila quien se acercó más a él para cerrar la distancia que los separaba con un dulce y tierno beso.

El menor se sentía en las nubes, estaba recibiendo un beso de la persona que más amaba a pesar de que fuera de una línea de tiempo completamente diferente a la suya, poco a poco le beso se fue intensificando, al principio al menor le costaba un poco corresponder pero conforme pasaron los segundos pudo seguir el ritmo del beso con normalidad. Primero fueron besos relajados; sin embargo, Trunks no se conformaba solo con eso, quería más, rozó su lengua con el labio inferior de Gohan haciendo que abriera un poco su boca para darle paso a esa húmeda intrusa permitiéndole recorrer todo en su interior al mismo tiempo, su pequeña lengua buscaba tener contacto con la del peli lila y al hacerlo emitió gemidos ahogados dentro del beso, después de unos segundos sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar y a entrelazarse fuera de sus bocas, continuaron así por un tiempo más hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

Gohan fue el primero en cortar aquel beso, pero no de forma brusca si no que al separarse dejo pequeños besos por el rostro y los labios del peli lila, cuando terminó se sonrieron mutuamente. En eso, Trunks aprovechando que el menor estaba distraído, dejó un beso cerca del oído del niño y continuó dejando un corto camino de besos por su mejilla mientras con una mano corría un poco la camiseta que Gohan llevaba puesta logrando descubrir apenas su hombro; sus besos descendieron hasta llegar a su pequeño cuello donde comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo cuidando de no dejarle marcas, sacándole algunos suspiros al niño pero cuando llegó a su hombro no se pudo contener, le dio una leve mordida causando que Gohan gimiera levemente.

-T-Trunks, c-creo que deberíamos detenernos por ahora…

El peli lila reaccionó ante las palabras del niño ¡era cierto lo que decía! Debían detenerse, no podían llegar más lejos ahora y menos sabiendo que Chi-chi estaba preocupada por ellos, sobre todo por el menor de cabellos oscuros.

-T-Tienes razón, creo que debemos dejarlo así por ahora…-dijo Trunks apartando a Gohan de su regazo, se levantó y ayudó al niño a levantarse también-será mejor volver, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti-

Gohan solo asintió y enseguida fueron volando de regreso a casa donde los esperaban Chi-chi, Goku y los demás guerreros Z.

* * *

Al llegar, la mujer pelinegra abrazó a su hijo, estaba feliz sabiendo que él se encontraba bien y que Trunks había logrado encontrarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Trunks. Estaba tan preocupada, tenía miedo de que algo le haya pasado a Gohan-dijo Chi-chi quien dejó de abrazar al menor para verlo fijamente a los ojos-¿pudiste hablar con él?-

-Claro que si, mamá. Ya lo arreglamos todo…-respondió Gohan, miro disimuladamente al joven del futuro regalándole una tierna pero cálida sonrisa a lo que Trunks correspondió ese gesto con otra sonrisa dirigida al menor.

* * *

(*) Sake [definición]: _"es una palabra japonesa que significa «bebida alcohólica», sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz, y conocida en Japón como nihonshu (日本酒?«alcohol japonés»)_

 _En Occidente, el sake es comúnmente referido como «vino de arroz»; sin embargo, esta designación no es apropiada puesto que «vino» es exclusivamente la bebida obtenida por fermentación alcohólica del mosto de la uva"_


End file.
